אבן בטוטה - מסעות אחרונים
החלק האחרון מבין שלושת החלקים של הערך, המבוא זהה בכל חלקי הערך החלק הראשון אבן בטוטה החלק השני אבן בטוטה מסע רביעי-ששי ימין|ממוזער|250px|עולה הרגל אבן בטוטה [of travel.JPG|ימין|ממוזער|350px|מסלול המסע - כניסה לקישור והקשה על הדגל נותנים את פירוט המסע במפה מפורטת [http://coll-ferry-montlucon.planet-allier.com/voybatge.htm המספור בהמשך הערך לפי המסעות - ה"גמלים" - במפה האינטראקטיבית ]] אבן בטוטה ערך מסעות בעולם, בארצות בהן הייתה אוכלוסייה מוסלמית. הוא ביקר במקומות הבאים: הארצות השוכנות לחופי האוקיינוס ההודי, חצי האי ערב, זנזיבר, אסיה הקטנה, הודו, ארצות דרך המשי והמזרח הרחוק, האיים המלדיביים ,סין ומדבר סהרה. זכרונותיו נכתבו מפי תלמידיו לאחר מותו. המידע העולה מהזכרונות, לעיתים אינו תואם את הידוע לנו, אפילו לגבי אותה תקופה. עם זאת יומנו הוא מסמך מרשים. ב-12 מסעותיו שארכו שלושים שנה הוא גמא כ-120,000 ק"מ הפירוט המופיע בערך מסתכם רק ב-100,000 בקרוב. היות שהחישוב נעשה רק בקויים ישרים ממקום למקום - לרוב בתוכנת גוגל ארת' (Google Earth) , אפשר בהחלט להניח כי המסלול כולו גדול בעוד 20%. את מסעותיו עשה בספינה, בכרכרה, כאשר הוא רכב על בהמה או הלך ברגל - לבדו או בשיירה. היה זה אחד המסעות החשובים שנעשו בימי הביניים, שעליהם קיים תיעוד. אבן בטוטה ערך את מסעותיו בתור הזהב של האסלאם, עידן ימי הביניים, שבו הייתה לאסלאם עדיפות על פני אירופה בתחום הטכנולוגי והתרבותי. בין השאר הוא מתאר את מהלכי יורדי הים המוסלמים באוקיינוס ההודי ומציין כי הכירו היטב את משטר רוחות המונסונים וידעו להיעזר בו בבואם לשוט בין ים סוף לאוקיינוס ההודי וממנו לים סין הדרומית. אבן בטוטה נולד בשנת 1304 בטנג'יר שבמרוקו. הוא היה בן למשפחה של קאדיים. כשהיה נער למד את הקוראן ביסודיות ולמד משפט דתי וספרות לפי אנציקלופדיה בריטניקה "He received the traditional juristic and literary education in his native town of Tangier". בגיל 21, כשכבר היה בקיא ומומחה בדת החליט אבן בטוטה לעלות לעיר המוסלמית הקדושה מכה במטרה לקיים את מצוות החאג'. וכך התחיל סיפור מסעותיו: "יצאתי למסע לבדי, ללא שום רֵעַ‏‏ שאוכל להתעודד מחברתו, ללא שיירה שאליה אוכל להצטרף...אבל נדחפתי על ידי אותו דחף בלתי נשלט ואותה תשוקה הפועמת בליבי". העלייה למכה הייתה דרך חופי צפון אפריקה ומצרים. הוא ניסה לחצות את ים סוף ללא הצלחה, והמשיך למכה בדרך היבשה: ארץ ישראל - שם ביקר בירושלים - המשיך לסוריה. בדמשק למד נימוסים בינלאומיים שעתידים היו לאפשר לו להתקבל בחצרות המלוכה. משם עבר בשיירה מאובזרת היטב את מדבר ערב והגיע למכה בפעם הראשונה. בדרך למכה השלים את הידע של הדת והחוק האיסלמי אצל מורי הלכה במצרים, בסוריה ובחצי האי ערב. ממכה נסע בשיירה לעיראק, עבר במקומות הקדושים לאסלאם השיעי שלא הכיר עד אז. כאן הכיר תחום אחר של דת האסלאם : הסופיות (Sūfī). הוא המשיך לצפון איראן ועלה לרגל למכה, בפעם השנייה. לאחר מנוחה ולימוד נוסף בכתבי הקודש יצא להפלגה ימית דרך ים סוף. ערך ביקור יסודי בתימן, מעדן הפליג לחופי מזרח אפריקה, שם עסק בסחר מוצרים מהמזרח הרחוק, חזר לנמל עדן, ערך ביקור בערי דרום חצי האי ערב ושב למכה, פעם שלישית. שליט הודי שהתאסלם הזמין אותו להיות מורה הוראה בחצרו. הוא נסע להודו בדרך היבשה, וחצה את הארצות : ארץ ישראל, סוריה, אסיה הקטנה ומשם המשיך לצפון הודו, דרך אפגניסטן של היום. לאחר מכן, המשיך במסעותיו לדרום והגיע לחוף "מַ‏לַ‏בָּ‏‏ר" בדרום מערב הודו, עבר את חופי סומטרה ובסופו של המסע הגיע לסין. הוא חצה חזרה את אסיה והגיע לטנגיר. מסלול נוסף של נסיעות הוא עשה למרוקו, ספרד , ירד לטריטוריות מוסלמיות של אפריקה : סודאן, שכונתה "ארץ השחורים" והממלכות השחורות במדבר סהרה. הוא הגיע ל טימבוקטו (Tombuctú), היום במאלי. בסיום המסע הוא סיפר את קורותיו ותיאור המקומות הועלה על הכתב. מסע שביעי: איי האוקיינוס ההודי ימין|ממוזער|150px|קטיף אגוזי קוקוס צילם:dobi ימין|ממוזער|240px|מבט כללי על העיר [[מאלה בירת האיים המלדיביים צילם:Shahee Ilyas ]] ימין|ממוזער|250px|מפרץ בנגל - נתיב הנסיעה בדרך לסין צילם:NormanEinstein ימין|ממוזער|250px|הר האדם הראשון - עליו טיפס אבן בטוטה צילם: Bourgeois ימין|ממוזער|250px|הנהר מגמה - מהרחבים בעולם צילם:Jarirfadlullahאבן בטוטה נמצא בהודו. התוכנית שלו להיות שגריר בסין ירדה מעל הפרק. מטען המתנות באוניות אבד בים. המשמר שיאבטח אותו משודדי הים - התפזר וצוות השליחים הסיניים חזרו כלעומת שבאו. הוא נשאר בודד, יותר מדויק עם עבד אחד בנמל "הונבר". הוא החליט להפליג לאיי דרום האוקיינוס ההודי: האיים המלדיביים וצילון. חשיבותם של האיים בימי הביניים היה בשני מוצרים: הסיבים מעצי הקוקוס המשמשים לאריגת חבלים ושליית צדפות וקנוכיות מהים ששימשו במלזיה ובמקומות אחדים באפריקה אמצעי תשלום. בטוטה גם ידע כי באיים האלה התאסלמו התושבים רק לאחרונה. שם יוכל להיות מורה הוראה ושופט. האיים המלדיביים וצילון אבן בטוטה מונה באזורהאיים המלדיביים 2,000 איים, המפוזרים כמו שרשרת פנינים . במציאות יש רק 1,000 מהם 200 מיושבים. הוא הגיע לבירת האיים המלדיביים מאלה (Malé). המדינה, זה עתה קבלה על עצמה את דת האיסלם, מכבדת אותו במשרת שופט עליון. בתור המומחה היחידי לחוקי הדת של האיסלאם הוא קבל את התפקיד. השליט, או יותר נכון השליטה, המלכה רהנדי קילג'ה או ח'אדיג'ה (Queen Rehendi Kilege - called simply - Khadija) חיפשה מומחה לנוהגי דת האיסלאם. הם ניתלים בהזדמנות שקאדי רשמי נחת באי ומעניקים לו זהב, פנינים ושפחות צעירות. הם מבקשים ודורשים ממנו כי יסכים להשאר בגן העדן לזמן רב. לאבן בטוטה ברור שאין לו ברירה אלה להסכים והוא מחליט להנות מחייו באי. אפילו ללכת ברגל לא מאפשרים לו. כאשר הוא מבקש לנוע ממקום למקום, עומד לרשותו אפריון הנישא על ידי בני אדם. הוא רכש את אמונם של התושבים, כאשר הצליח להפסיק את הקרבן החודשי של בתולה לשד. היה מקובל, כי יום בחודש, כאשר הירח המלא שוקע באופק הים, משפחה אחת נדרשה לשלוח את בתה לשפת הים כקרבן לשֵד. בבוקר היא נמצאה מתה. בלילה המיועד להקרבת הבתןלה, אבן בטוטה קרא בקול פסוקים מהקוראן והבתולה נותרה בחיים. מאז השד לא חזר לאיים על תושבי האי. הצלחתו בגירוש השד גרמה לכך שהשליטה החליטו לכבד אותו בנישואין עם ארבע נשים (לא יותר - כמנהג האיסלם), מהמשפחות המכובדות באי, ביניהם ממשפחת המלוכה. בתפקידו כשופט עליון, החליט אבן בטוטה להנהיג מנהגים חדשים, כמקובל באיסלם : את ידי הגנבים יש לכרות , את הפוגעים בקשישים יש להעניש ואת אלה שלא מבקרים במסגד בימי הששי יש לבזות בפומבי . אבל גולת הכותרת של מפעלו הדתי יש לראות בנסיון להפסיק את הנוהג לפיו הנשים לובשות בגד רק בחצי גוף התחתון. אפילו אשת הסולטן נהגה כך. בנושא זה הוא טען שהוא לא נחל הצלחה, לא עלה בידו להפסיק את הנוהג. עוד נוהג היה שלא לרצונו: ימאים שהיו מגיעים לאיי היו נושאים נשים וכאשר עזבו את האיי היו מגרשים אותן. בתחום זה אבן בטוטה אפילו למד מהם: במשך הזמן הוא התגרש מנשים ונשא נשים, אך תמיד שמר על כך שיהיו לא רק ארבע נשים. הוא מצטט סיסמא: " התחתן והתגרש באיים המלדיביים " אבן בטוטה היה שנתיים באי. פעילות פוליטית החלה להוות חלק מעיסוקיו שהרי תככים הוא למד בחצרות השליטים. הוא מפתח שאיפה להיות הסולטן במקום. וכך הוא מוצא את עצמו נמלט לאי השכן "צילון". באי צילון, היום סרילנקה, הוא קבל את אישור השליט ועלה ברגל במדרגות אל פיסגת הר האדם הראשון ( Sri Pada או Peak of Adam). על ההר מצויים סימנים של טביעת כף הרגל. המוסלמים טוענים שהם של ה"אדם הראשון" וההינדים - של בודהה . לפי האמונה המוסלמית, ה"אדם הראשון" הגיע אל ההר ישר מהרקיע השביעי. הוא המתין בפיסגתו אלפי שנים עד שבאה חוה אמנו. רק אז החל תהליך יישובו של העולם. הוא טיפס להר הקדוש, נשאר שם שלושה ימים ורוכש את אהדת המאמינים משתי הדתות. הוא ממשיך בספינה לנמל "הונבר" (Honavar), המוכר לו, בחוף המערבי של הודו. הספינה מתרסקת בחוף "קורמנדל" (Coromandel Coast). שם הוא נשדד על ידי שודדי ים ונשאר חצי ערום על החוף. הוא חוזר לציילון. השליט מבקש ממנו לבוא עימו לביקור באיי המלדיביים, הוא מביע חשש לגורלו ( שהרי ברח משם) . בלית ברירה, ולאחר שהוא מוודא כי לא שומרים לו טינה, הוא חוזר לאיי המלדיביים. שליטי האי מספקים לו ספינה והוא מחליט להגשים שוב את החלום לנסוע לסין. הוא מפליג דרך מפרץ בנגל ליד חופי הארצות אסאם (Assam), בנגל ומגיע לעיר הנמל צ'טיהקונג ( Chittagong) - היום עיר הנמל החשובה של מדינת בנגלדש - ומשם המשיך ללאי סומטרה. בטוטה שב מהאי לנמל צ'טיהקונג ( Chittagong) - היום בבנגלדש . שם הופתע ממה שראה בעיר המוסלמית: "גהינום מלא כל טוב. הכול בזיל הזול - בעיקר העבדים. הציעו לו שפחה צעירה "יפהפייה יוצאת מהכלל". חבר שלו קנה עבד צעיר בתמורה לשני דינר - מחיר ככר לחם. בטוטה החליט להפליג לצפון בנגל בנהר מֵגמָ‏ה (Meghma River ), לעיר "סילט" (Sylhet). שם יפגוש בהודי קדוש (Babadjis) בן 150 שנה. האיש ציפה לבואו של אורח מאפריקה. הוא שהה שם שלושה ימים וקבל ממנו עיצות מועילות למהלכיו בעתיד. דרך הבשמים - הימית בחלק האחרון של המסע באיי "האוקיינוס ההודי", מגיע אבן בטוטה למה שיכונה בשם דרך הבשמים (La ROUTE des ÉPICES), העוברת מסין ליבשת אירופה דרך חופי הודו סין, וייטנאם, אינדונזיה ומפרץ בנגל - המוזכר בפרק זה. האורך המשוער של המסלול באיי "האוקיינוס ההודי" הוא 13,000 ק"מ. דגלים 10-11 המספור של המסעות מופיע על דמות ה"גמלים" במפה האיטרקטיבית . מסע השמיני - מזרחה לסין ימין|ממוזער|250px|במפה אפשר לראות את מדינת ג'ואנזאהו עם הנמל צילם:Made by Fanghong השלטון סין היה בידי שלשלת יואן, הצאצאים של ג'ינגיס חאן והמונגולים. הם לא אהדו את המוסלמים כמו המונגולים באירן ובאסיה התיכונה. הם היו חשדנים כלפי הזרים שהגיעו לסין. עם זאת הם קידמו אותם בברכה, כאשר המטרה הייתה לעודד את המסחר עם ארצות באסיה ובאירופה. המתיישבים הזרים התיישבו בעיקר במחוזות בדרום המדינה, סמוך לחוף הים: Chang-Zhu ו- Guang-zhu . לפי המפה מדובר במחוזות בדרום מזרח המדינה לאורך החוף - השמות דומים לאלו המוסלמים הגיעו לסין, בין השאר, לאור קריאתו של הנביא מוחמד: " ללכת ולחפש השכלה אפילו עד סין". עידוד ההתיישבות המוסלמית בסין נעשה גם על ידי שליטי מלזיה, אשר ראו בקיומו של המסחר עם סין יתרונות כלכליים ניכרים. המוסלמים האירופאיים ומעט נוצרים שהגיעו לסין הועסקו בתפקידי שרותים : גביית מיסים, אדריכלות ושירותים ציבוריים. בדרך כלל הם גרו בשכונות נפרדות, עם שווקים, בתי חולים ובתי תפילה. חלקם, הוותיקים יותר, עסקו בסחר עם סוחרים שפעלו בנמלים באירן, הים האדום והאוקיינוס ההודי. הקהילות הזרות בסין נהנו מאוטונומיה שיפוטית והסכסוכים ביניהן יושבו על ידי ההנהגה המקומית, אצל המוסלמיפ: השייכים וקאדים. הקהילות המוסלמיות שהתבססו חיפשו קאדים, מורי הוראה ולבלברים (שכן הם לא ידעו לכתוב ערבית). הנוסעים שהגיעו לסין, ובטוטה ביניהם, ידעו כי יש לנהוג בזהירות בהתנהגותם כלפי מארחיהם. צרכיהם באכסון ובאירוח כוסו בנדיבות. ביבשת הסינית ימין|ממוזער|250px|הספינה של בטוטה - jonque chinese - A Chinese junk in Japan, at the beginning of the Sakoku period (1644-1648 woodblock print). right|ממוזער|250px|נוף במחוז יונאן צילם:Verdy p באיי סומטרה הוא התארח אצל נסיך האי שהמיר את דתו לאיסלם רק במאה ה-13 ונלהב לדת החדשה. הוא החליט לתת לבטוטה את הספינה הסינית ( Jonque Chinese), האישית שלו, למסע לסין. הסולטן צייד אותו מכל טוב. בדרך עבר את מצרי מלקה, נתיב השיט העיקרי בין האוקיינוס ההודי והאוקיינוס השקט. במקום פעלו שודדי ים שטרם המירו את דתם לאיסלם. למזלו השיט עבר ללא תקלה . אחרי הפלגה של 40 יום הוא הגיע לחוף ימה של סין. הוא נחת בנמל ג'ואנזאהו (Quanzhou) בפרובינציה של יונאן(Fujian). בטוטה מציג את קבלת הפנים שנערכה לו. בשערי העיר הוא התקבל על ידי הקאדי, השייך והסוחרים שהגיעו עם הדגלונים שלהם. ציפתה לו תזמורת עם נגנים בתופים , חצוצרות ושופרות . הרכיבו אותו על גבי סוס כאשר המלווים הלכו רגלית לצידו. מושל העיר ופקידיו יצאו לקראתו והכריזו עליו כאורח המושל. בעיר עצמה ארבע מתחמי מגורים: בין הראשון - מושב המושל - לבין השני גרים העבדים , בין השני - משרדי הממשל - לבין השלישי - אנשי הצבא עם סוסיהם ופקידי השלטון, בין השלישי - מבני הציבור - לבין האחרון - המוסלמים. המתחם הרביעי היה המתחם הגדול של העיר ובו גרו הסינים. לכל תושב בית פרטי, בוסתן ושדה משלו אורך העיר לפחות 5 ק"מ. עורך הזכרונות מוסיף שמדובר בתאור אידאלי מדי הוא ממשיך לעיר "פוזהו" (Fuzhou), הוא מצא סוחר שהכיר עוד בהודו. הסוחר היה עשיר מאוד. הוא דאג לכל מחסורו. לשרותו היו חמישים עבדים ושפחות רבות. ( שנים הוא נתן לבטוטה לשרותו האישי). התוכנית של בטוטה היה להיות קאדי בסין או סוחר במוצרים היקרים: תבלינים, משי ופרצלן. אבל הוא לא הספיק להגיע לכך, כפי שנראה בהמשך. בסיורו בסין הוא שם לב לתופעה כי התשלומים בשווקים נעשים בשטרות מנייר. לא ניתן לרכוש סחורה בדינרים. יש גם ציירי דיוקנאות במקומות ציבור. הוא מספר שכאשר השלטונות רוצים לחפש מישהו הם מפיצים את ציורו. בטוטה מתאר את סין כמדינה הבטוחה ביותר בעולם. מאוד נח לטייל בה. הוא סייר בה יותר מתשעה חודשים ולא נתקבל אפילו באירוע אחד. וזאת למרות שהיה ברשותו רכוש בעל ערך. על הסינים הוא מספר כי הם לא מפזרים את כספם על מזון ובגדים. די להם בכותונת בד. הם עוסקים במסחר וכל מה שמעניין אותם הוא צבירת ממון וזהב. הבירוקרטיה ימין|ממוזער|250px| תרשים העיר המאה ה-16 ימין|ממוזער|250px| The Kangxi-Emperor returns to the Forbidden City after his southern tour in 1689 בטוטה נפגש עם שתי מערכות בירוקרטיות. הראשונה, שלא ראה כמוה בעולם, בקורת גבולות ומכס. והשנייה, בעיר הבירה בייג'ינג. כאשר ספינה מטילה עוגן בנמל, עולים אליה פקידי הרשות ומונים את הצוות. ספינה שהגיע מנמל אחד, חייבת לחזור לאותו נמל. אם נמצא שחסרים אנשים מהצוות, רב החובל נעצר ונדרש לתת הסבר. ספינות הנעות מנמל לנמל עוברות בדיקת התכולה של המטען: מטען חשוב ולא חשוב ומטען הנוסעים. כל נסיון להונות את הפקידות מסתיים בהחרמת המטען. אבן בטוטה ממשיך את מסעו לצפון סין. התאור הוא כללי ומניחים כי הוא הובא בזכרונות שלו מתוך סיפורי נוסעים אחרים. הוא מתאר את עיר הבירה של החאן, בייג'ינג, הוא מספר על השליט עצמו :הוא " השולט על הממלכה הגדולה ביותר שהייתה אי פעם בתבל". הוא בקר בהעיר האסורה. כך הוא מתאר את השערים כניסה לארמון השליט במרכז העיר האסורה: # בו 500 שומרים, המפקחים על הכניסה לשאר השערים. משני צידי השער עמדות משמר של ממלוכים . לעתים מספר השומרים מגיע ל-2,000. # משמר של 500 sepahis. # משמר של 500 nizdaris. # משמר tighdaris מצויידים בחרבות ובמגינים. # בשער הזה משרד הוזיר - ראש המערכת הפקידותית. משמאל - המזכירות הסודית, מימין - מזכירות ההתכתבויות, לידה - המזכירות הפיננסית. עוד ארבע לשכות מצויות במשכן המשרדי: בקורת, שומת המיסים, המשפטית והתקשורת בין מחוזות הממלכה - כולל הדואר. ללשכה המשפטית היה יכול לגשת כל אזרח שחשב שנגרם לו עוול על ידי רשויות השלטון. שופטים שהיו בלשכה דנו בתלונתו. # בשער הששי היו גלריות של יצירות אומנות אתיופיים, הודיים וסינים. # בשער האחרון היה ממונה שדאג כי הכול יפעל כשורה. לכל אולם היה ממונה מיוחד ואחראי על התחזוקה והתפעול השוטף. בטוטה סיכם, בהתחשב במספר הגורמים הרב שיש למצוא תאום ביניהם, המערכת הבירוקרטית הסינית עובדת באופן מופלא. הסינים הם בעלי המקצוע הטובים בעולם. הם מייצרים הכול בשלמות. "סין היא מדינה נפלאה", אך לא בשבילו ! יש פה יותר מדי סדר ודיוק. כאשר פגשתי מוסלמי חזרה אליו התחושה הטובה. הוא לא ציפה כי הסינים התאסלמו. מנהגים אחדים שלהם לא נראים לו : שורפים את המתים כמו ההינדים, אוכלים בשר חזירים וכלבים ואפילו מציגים את בשרם החיות לתצוגה בשווקים. בשנת 1346 הוא סיים שהות של שנה בסין. מאחר שפרצה הפיכה בטוטה ניצל את ההזדמנות להמלט משם. אורך מסעו המשוער לסין ובסין - 5,000 ק"מ. דגל 12 . מסע תשיעי: הביתה בגיל 45 ולאחר 24 שנים של מסעות החליט אבן בטוטה לשוב לביתו. מה עוד שבחלק האחרון של המסע הוא ראה סביבו מתים רבים מהמגפה השחורה. הנסיעה חזרה ארכה שלוש שנים: 1346-1349. התאור שלה הוא הקצר ביותר. המסלול, כמובן הארוך ביותר, יותר מ-20,000 ק"מ, כולל פעמיים עליה לרגל למכה. מסין לטנג'יר המסלול חזרה היה כדלקמן : בטוטה הפליג מעיר הנמל הסינית הנגצאו (hangzhou}, ירד דרומה דרך ים סין הדרומי הגיע למצרי מלקה , חלף על פני איי סומטרה והגיע לעיר המוכרת לו בהודו - קליקוט (Calicut). הוא חצה את הים האדום, נחת בחוף עומן ועליה לרגל למכה. עבר את מצר הורמוז ונחת בעירק. משם הוא המשיך את מסעו ביבשה: בגדד, דמשק, עזה קהיר ושוב מכה. מאלכסנדריה ישוט בספינה לטוניס, ספרד, סרדיניה, מרוקו וישוב לביתו בטנג'יר. חוויות רבות לא היו לו במסעו חזרה. אך סך הכול המסע היה - לפחות בחלקו הראשון - נוח, אם כי נמשך זמן רב. ההפלגה בים סין הייתה נוחה, הספינה נעה בהתאם לרוחות המונסון של אותה עונה. המושל של סומטרה קבל אותו בברכה והוא נשאר בעירו זמן מה. הוא המשיך להודו ושקל פגישה עם מארחו הוותיק, הסולטאן "מוחמד אבן טוגלוג" (Mohammed ibn Tughluq) שמושבו היה בעיר דלהי . (הוא היה זה שהזמין אותו לראשונה לצאת למסע למזרח הרחוק) . אך כרגיל, בטוטו, כל מה שנודף ממנו סכנה, הוא מתרחק ממנו. הוא ממשיך לחצי האי ערב - ועולה לרגל - בפעם הרביעית - למכה . הוא חפץ לראות את בגדד מתאוששת מהחורבות שעשו בה המונגולים לפני 11 שנה. הוא המשיך בחציית המדבר הסורי ומגיע לעיר חלב (Alep) בצפון סוריה. בחורף 1348 הוא מגלה כי המגפה השחורה הגיעה גם לעולם הערבי. בערים הסוריות שהוא עובר הוא מגלה את ממדי המגפה, לדוגמה: בעיר דמשק - 2,400 מתים ליום. החיים והמסחר בעיר היו משותקים. לא נותר לתושבים דבר אלה להתכנס למסגדים ולבקש את חסדי האל. לראשונה הוא מזכיר את קיומם של היהודים. בדמשק גם היהודים וגם הנוצרים התכנסו לבתי התפילה שלהם והתפללו ב"ספרי הקודש" שלהם לסיום המגפה. בדמשק הוא התבשר כי בנו, שהוא לא הכיר מעולם, נפטר לפני 12 שנה. ואביו בטנג'יר במצב אנוש. הוא מחליט להזדרז במסעו הביתה. בעזה הוא ממתין לשיירה למצרים ומגלה כי שלוש-רבעי מתושבי העיר מתו במגפה ואין מי שיוביל את השיירה למצרים. בסופו של דבר הוא הגיע למצרים. בקהיר המגפה בעיצומה - 2,400 חללים ביום. הוא ירד דרומה לים סוף מגיע - בפעם החמישית - למכה. הוא המתין שם חודשים אחדים עד שהמגפה תסתיים. הוא חזר עם שיירת עולי רגל למצרים, העיר קהיר דומה ל"כוורת ללא דבש". מאבקים של השליט הנוכחי הסולטן ה"בונה" אל-נאסר מוחמד ג'אלה (Sultan builder Al-Nasir Muhammad Qala) הביא לכך שארגון העיר ירד לטמיון. הוא נסע לנמל אלכסנדריה ומצא ספינה קטנה המפליגה לטוניס. הוא מצא כי העיר טוניס במצור מהשבטים הברברים . ארצות המגרב לפי הערך מרוקו מגרב זה שמה של מרוקו במשבר. עם זאת השליט אבו אל-חאסן, שליט המגרב המרכזית (Abu Al-Hassan Master of the Maghreb Central) החליט לפלוש לספרד על מנת להדוף את המוני הנוצרים (Christian horde). ב-30 אוקטובר 1340 הוא נחל מפלה מהמלכים הנוצרים בקרב ריו סאלאדו Battle of Río Salado'was a united victory of King "Afonso IV of Portugal " and King "Alfonso XI of Castile" over "Muslim ruler "Abu al-Hasan 'Ali" of "Marinid" dynasty and "Nasrid Dynasty" ruler "Yusuf I" . אחרי המפלה המוסלמית הוא בטוטה החליט להפליג לסרדיניה. אך מגלה במהרה כי עומדים לדרוש עבורו "כופר". וכך הוא חוזר לעיר הנמל טאנאס ( Tenes) במרוקו ומשם הוא נסע ביבשה ל-פז שבמרוקו. הסולטן של פז שמע את ההרפתקאות שעבר ומחליט לייזום עבורו מסע חדש. אך בינתיים הוא חזר הביתה לטנג'יר. הוא גילה כי הוריו נפטרו. הוא מספר לבני משפחתו ולחבריו את נפלאות מסעו. המסלול, הארוך ביותר, לפי חישוב בגוגל ארת' - 23,000 ק"מ - באוקיינוסים: השקט וההודי, ביבשה: המדבר הסורי ומדבר סיני. במצרים לחצי האי ערב ושוב בים, הפעם הים התיכון. 'דגל 13 ' . המסע האחרון: ספרד ומדבר סהרה לאבן בנטוטה נותרו שתי ארצות עם אוכלוסייה מוסלמית שעדין הוא לא ביקר: ממלכת גרנדה, השארית של ספרד המאורית, ממלכת מאלי ומערב סודאן. ממערב סודאן הוא ישוב למרוקו, אל ביתו של פטרונו הסולטן של פז. אזור מדבר סהרה זכה לתאור קלאסי בזכרונות אבן בטוטה ומהווה מקור חשוב להכרת יבשת אפריקה בימי הביניים. המסלול של נסיעתו מהווה גם דוגמא למסלול נוסעים (ראו 'אתר מועדון 153) ספרד ומרוקו ימין|ממוזער|250px|מצודת אלהמברה - המאחז האחרון של האיסלם בספרד צילם:Solipsist ימין|ממוזער|250px|מסגד קוטוביה צילם:Csörföly D בשנת 1349 החליט בטוטה כי מולדתו מרוקו תסייע למוסלמים באנדלוסיה בהגנה מול מתקפת הנוצרים. הסופר כותב כי עברו עוד 112 שנה עד שהמוסלמים יעזבו את הפינה הדרומית של ספרד גיברלטר כיבוש גרנדה היה בשנת 1492 ולמעשה עברו 143 שנה. בטוטה חצה את מיצר גיברלטר עם מספר מצומצם של מתנדבים ממרוקו. שני הצדדים הלוחמים היו מותשים מהמגפה השחורה. וכך הוא מצא את עצמו מסיים את מה שהוא כינה מלחמת הקודש - הג'יהד. הוא המשיך למלגה בתור תייר. בקר בבתי המלאכה לקדרות מוזהבות, מהידועים בעולם באותה עת. הוא המשיך לגרנדה, בקר בארמון ובגנים של אלהמברה. הוא מצא שם קהילה של דרוישים (Soufis), המוכרים לו מאירן ומטורקיה. שם פגש את אבן יוזבי (Ibn Juzayy), סופר, משורר והיסטוריון, אשר יכתוב את זכרונות בטוטה, בתום מסעותיו. בדרכו חזרה הוא עובר בשורה של מצודות ערביות. הוא מתפעל בעיקר ממצודה דאקואן (Dakhwan), לה רזרבות מזון ומים ניכרות ותוכל להחזיק במצור זמן רב. בשנת 1350 בטוטה חזר למרוקו. הוא גילה כי למעשה אין הוא מכיר את סביבתו הקרובה. הוא המשיך במסעו לאורך חוף האוקיינוס האטלנטי ומגיע למרקש, הבירה הראשונה של סולטני מרוקו. הוא נחל אכזבה ממראה העיר: "כמו בגדד אחרי פלישת המונגולים". המגפה השחורה והקמת הבירה החדשה פז גרמה לעזיבת תושביה ומרקש הפכה להיות ל"עיר רפאים". רק מסגד קוטוביה (Kutubia - הסופרים) נשאר שלם. הוא המשיך לעיר פֶ‏ז. הסולטן מתכנן הקמת אונברסיטה דתית בעיר (Koranic). בטוטה סבור כי ימצא בה את מקומו. הסולטן חושב אחרת ושולח אותו למסע של 2,000 ק"מ לאימפריה המוסלמית שבמאלי- דרומית למדבר סהרה. מדבר סהרה ימין|ממוזער|250px|מיקום אזור המסע ימין|ממוזער|250px|מיקום מפורט של סביבות נהר הניג'רימין|ממוזער|250px|מסגד ב[[טימבוקטו צילם:KaTeznik ]]ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית מגורים בטימבוקטוצילם:KaTeznik כאשר בטוטה היה במצרים הוא פגש ב"שפע הזהב" שמלך מאלי "מנסה מוסה" הביא עימו. הוא למד כי העם במאלי התאסלם רק בדור הקודם. מלך מאלי בנה מסגדים לרוב והיה זקוק לשופטים ומורי הוראה. בטוטה תכנן כי בעתיד ימצא בארצו מקומו. בעידוד הסולטן מפז, בסתיו 1351 יצא בטוטה לדרך. עבר את הרי האטלס עד "טאפילאלט" (Tafilalt) והמתין לחורף מועד בו השיירות עוברות את נתיב הסחר חוצה סהרה - 2,000 ק"מ של מדבר. הוא הגיע "טאגהזה" (Taghaza) בצפון מאלי, מרכז מכרות מלח. רק עבדים עבדו בחציבת גושי מלח. את כל צרכיהם הביאו ממרחקים : תמרים, בשר גמלים ודוחן (סוג דגן). המבנים במקום נראו לבטוטה מוזרים: הקירות בנויים מלבני מלח והגגות מעורות גמלים. הוא מכנה את המקום "שכוח אל" ( flaques d’eau saumâtre). לא נתן היה לומר על המקום שום דבר חיובי. המסחר פרח בנתיב חוצה סהרה. הוא היה כולו בידי הברברים ששלטו על הנתיב המדברי. עיקרו היה : הובלת זהב מהדרום לצפון ( הערכה הייתה כי 60% מתפוקת הזהב באה מאפריקה התיכונה) . אבל הובילו לצפון גם עבדים שנמכרו כמשרתים אישיים, אגוזי קולה (Kola nut), צדפות בתור אמצעי תשלום, עורות ומלח. במסלול לדרום הובילו כותנה, מוצרי טקסטיל, חיטה, מוצרים ממתכת וסוסים לצרכי הממלכה. עד כמה המסחר הבילאומי היה מפותח העיד בטוטה כי המסחר כלל דגים מיובשים מהאיים ההמלדיביים, שהיו מוכרים לו, 9,000 ק"מ משם. בנאת המדבר טיסאראללה (Tisarahla), הוא חנה ימים אחדים עד ששאבו די מים לכל השיירה. שם הם שכרו מורה דרך משבט "מוסספה" (Mussafa), בלעדיו לא ניתן היה להתקדם במדבר. על מנת להבטיח את נאמנות מורי הדרך, נהגו לשכור אחדים לכל שיירה והתשלום בוצע רק כאשר שיירה מכיוון אחד פגשה את השיירה מהכיוון הנגדי. בטוטה מתאר את הסביבה בה נראים רק חולות. רק כאשר נראתה שיירה שבאה ממול, ניתן היה לאשר כי אכן הם במסלול הנכון. ב"ולאטה" ((Walata)) קידמו את השיירות במים ובמזון. לבטוטה היה מוזרים הלכות המשפחה. הילדים נקראו על שם האם. לא תמיד ניתן היה לזהות את האב. המוסד המשפחתי היה בראשות האם. הוא הופתע כאשר בא לביתו של הקאדי ומצא נערה צעירה יפהפייה מלוה את הקאדי, שהסביר לו כי היא ה"שותפה" החדשה שלו "ברגע זה". התלמידים השיבו: " הקשר בין הגבר לבין האישה הוא נוח לצדדים". בצרפתית: Les relations entre hommes et femmes sont agréables pour tout monde et font partie de notre savoir vivre. Ce sont des manières auxquelles nous n’attachons aucune suspicion… N’en serait-il pas de même chez vous ? ", בטוטה המשיך לאורך נהר הניז'ר והגיע אל הבירה מאלי לא ברור היום היכן היא שכנה. הוא סבר כי הנהר הוא החלק הצפוני של הנילוס. בעיר משל אחיו הצעיר של המלך שהכיר בקהיר "מנסה סוליימן". הוא תאר את הפאר של חצר המלוכה: גדודי חיילים מוצבים בכניסה לארמון ובדרך המובילה אליו. בטוטה מתקבל במתנות רבות מזהב וכסף. לראשונה הוא מבחין בחיה המכונה היפופוטם. הוא מגיע לעיר טימבוקטו ומודיעים לו כי הסולטן של פז קורא לו לחזור לעיר פז. הוא שמח לעזוב את האזור הפרוע. הוא רוכש לעצמו שני גמלים שיעזרו לו לעשות את הדרך חזרה. מסלול זה מעט יותר מיושב, מצויים בו יישובים של ברברים וכעבור 70 יום הוא מגיע לפז. אורך המסלול כ-10,000 ק"מ, מזה 8,000 ק"מ במדבר סהרה דגלים 14-15 . הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת * ' Voyages d'ibn Batoutah', texte arabe and tradution, Vol 1-4 ,1983 * Said Harridum and Noel King , Ibn Battuta in Black Africa Rex Coilling, 1975 קישורים חיצוניים * דודו בן צור, אבן בטוטה: 40 שנות ריגוש - אתר ynet *מפת המסע של אבן בטוטה (בצרפתית) * Ibn Battuta El peregrino incansable תאור המסע עם תמונות. (בספרדית) * אתר מועדון 153 - על אבן בטוטה במועדון של מטיילים במדבר סהרה ( המספר 153 מקורו ממספור של מפה של צפון מערב אפריקה) קטגוריה:מגלי ארצות